


i want your ugly

by WattStalf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Revenge, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria's obvious crush makes it that much easier for Avery to get back at her for all of the humiliating defeats.
Relationships: Savory | Avery/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	i want your ugly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad the DLC gave us this like. Canon lolicon freak perv Avery

Avery is not able to read minds. However, he doesn’t _have_ to be able to read minds with the way that Gloria wears her emotions all over her face, so damn _obvious_ that he can’t stand it.

As if her mere appearance weren’t bad enough, showing up and immediately showing off, making him look bad at every opportunity, and taking pity on him when pity was not necessary, she had to go and get a crush on him as well, and she does an absolutely _terrible_ job of keeping that to herself.

It is absolutely sickening, the way she sneaks glances at him when she thinks that no one will notice, even though he always notices, because she is not actually all that sneaky about it. The lovesick look in her eyes is repulsive, and the way she tries to get closer to him, coming up to talk to him “casually” in the dojo, when she has no reason to approach him, probably just making things up that she can talk to him about.

Avery already could not stand her, and the way she showed up out of nowhere just to put him back in his place, undoing all of the hard work he has done to get where he is. Well, maybe “hard work” is a bit of a stretch, and maybe he had not yet made it that far, but he was going to make it far, very far, and he was going to be the best and obtain the secret armor and undo all of the wrongs in his life, finally proving himself as stronger than he appears, and capable of more than his family thinks that he is. He had big plans, even if he had not gotten around to them yet, and Gloria just _had_ to show up and ruin everything for him.

And now, to top it all off, she actually has the gall to have a crush on. It is more than Avery can stand, and definitely more than he can just let go. Now, he is left with all of this pent up frustration, and no way to work it out, and Gloria is always a few steps behind him, gazing at him as if he hung the moon, as if she did not take everything from him, and as if he does not despise her, and is not the sort of man she should do everything in her power to avoid. Certainly, she should never make the mistake of falling for someone like him.

The more he allows himself to think about it, and the more he dwells on the frustrating matter of her feelings, and his own lack of a place to vent his frustrations, the more he starts to realize that he might be able to make this all work after all. He may not be able to undo what she has done, and he may still be just as pathetic and powerless as he was at the start, but at the very least, he might be able to get the petty satisfaction of being able to put her in her place in some way, and show her just how stupid she is, making her crush on him so obvious.

Avery is about to show this poor, stupid kid just how dangerous adults like him can really be, especially when they already feel that they have nothing to lose.

~X~

It isn’t difficult at all to get her alone. He starts by pretending to want to train with her, and she jumps at the chance to get to spend time with him, blushing furiously and grinning like an idiot. Does she honestly think that he has no idea how she feels about him? She really must be stupid, and he wonders how on earth a child like her managed to get the better of him.

“Then come with me,” he replies, after she agrees to train with him. She must think that he is asking for help, that he wants more of her pity, when that could not be further from the truth. From the beginning, she has offered to help him, and was willing to do anything he asked, but if she thinks showing him pity is the fastest way to his heart, than she really does have to be the most stupid girl that he’s ever met.

But she bounds along behind him, not seeming to realize that anything is off until they are already halfway to the room he is currently staying in. Eyes wide, she asks, “Are we training inside? Or did you forget something?”

Part of him wants to snap that he is not so scatterbrained that he would forget something he needed for a battle, but he has to compose himself, so that he does not scare her before they have even gotten started. Nodding, he says, “Right, we’re going back to my room for a moment. I hope you don’t mind?” He forces a smile, and she blushes, looking off to the side.

She would have been cute, if she weren’t such a thorn in his side all the time. Avery tries not to think along those lines too often, not where anyone is concerned, but especially not Gloria, because of their current relationship. But he can’t deny her girlish charms when he really thinks about them, and if he lets himself dwell on it for too long, he might accidentally start to feel flattered, to wonder just how far he could take this.

If it weren’t for the problems that she had already caused him, her crush probably would have been endearing to him. He hates to admit it, but seeing a cute, young girl blushing over him, knowing that she is absolutely infatuated with him, sounds thrilling. It really is a shame that his feelings for Gloria have to be clouded with so much resentment, or else he really could give her everything that she wants.

But no! He can’t start thinking like that _now_ , and nothing is ever going to change how much he despises her, his peculiar... _tastes_ aside. Though he can at least enjoy the time he will spend putting her in her place, that is all it is and all it will ever be. Gloria is much too young for him, and much too young to be ready for any of this; by the time he is done with her, she will finally understand just how outclassed she really is, how out of place she is in the grown up world.

“Do you want to come in with me?” he asks, as he opens the door. She looks as though she hardly believes her good luck, but a little reluctant at the same time, shy and adorable and absolutely pathetic.

She blushes harder as she contemplates his offer, before nodding, sealing her fate once and for all. It is hard not to flash a menacing smile as he holds the door open for her, gesturing for her to go inside, and even harder once she is in and he has the door closed and locked behind them.

“I don’t want to train anymore,” he says, and Gloria looks up at him, surprised and trying to mask her obvious excitement. Whether or not she knows his full intentions, she has at least begun to guess that this has more to do with an interest in her than an interest in getting stronger.

“O-oh, yeah? What do you want to do then?” she asks, tentative, so shy that it would be adorable on anyone else, he is certain.

“Don’t think that I haven’t noticed the way you think about me,” he says, deciding to stretch the truth a little bit, to make her feel even more trapped by him. “I’ve told you before just how potent my psychic powers are, after all, and you have absolutely no training in resisting them. You’ve practically been screaming it, for how often you think about it in my presence.”

“What are you...I-I mean I don’t…”

“There’s no point in trying so hard to lie, my dear. You already know that I’ve caught you, and you already know that you _can’t_ lie to me. I already know everything, Gloria. You might as well just let me give you what you want.”

“Do you mean that you…” She starts tugging on the hem of her shirt, biting her lip, still blushing, as she looks up at him from under her lashes. “Do you mean that you like me too?”

“Do you really want to get that carried away?” he replies, watching the confused hurt in her eyes, barely able to contain just how _good_ it feels, to know that he can hurt her like that, and so easily. On the battlefield, she may have the advantage over him, for whatever reason, but in his room, behind closed doors, he is the one holding all of the power.

“I just thought you meant...I-I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” he says. She could never even _begin_ to properly apologize anyway. “But, Gloria, I think you’re just avoiding the actual subject. You know exactly how you have been thinking about me, and now that you’ve accepted an invitation to my room, you must know what that means. You must know that I’ve come to give you what you _really_ want.”

If he gave her the chance to speak, she might protest and say that all she wants is the chance to get to know him better, to maybe go on a date, hold his hand, have her first kiss. He has no way of knowing what actually goes on in that head of hers, but she makes her feelings obvious enough on the outside, and it doesn’t matter if he can read her mind, just as long as she _thinks_ that he can. If he convinces her that she thinks a certain way, that he can hear it clear as day, then she will have no choice but to believe him. After all, he is the psychic here, and she is just a silly child who happens to have a knack for battling.

She is the easiest target he could ever imagine.

But she does not protest, because he does not give her the chance to speak. He silences any arguments that she might have prepared by leaning down to kiss her, and she yelps in surprise as his lips touch against hers. However, she does not resist him, letting him put his arms around her and hold her close as he kisses her with an intensity that he is sure she was not ready for, with a passion that he is sure she will find dizzying.

And if she assumes that it is his overwhelming love for her that fuels such passion, rather than his boiling hatred, then that is her problem, and will only make it that much easier for him to hurt her in the end. Once he has finished convincing her of how much she needs this, coaxing her into something that he knows she will regret, he can drop her while she is already feeling low, already starting to doubt what she allowed herself to do. She will look to him for reassurance then, and only be met with cruelty, realizing how much of a mistake it was to trust him, or to ever get involved with grown ups like him to begin with.

Avery is quivering in excitement, hardly able to wait for that moment of bliss to come. Until then, he has to play his part just right, but at the very least, there are some benefits for him between now and then, a few perks that come with getting to fuck the little idiot. By the time he pulls out of the kiss, he struggles to catch his breath, and to keep his composure when he is so close to his petty vengeance.

“A-Avery?” she mumbles, once she has caught her breath enough to speak to him.

“We’ve already established that I know what you want from me. And since I’m feeling so giving today, I thought that could take the place of training,” he says. “Don’t you think that sounds like fun?”

He does not need to be able to read her mind to see her feelings in her eyes, watching her thoughts as she tries to figure out what to do. She is obviously let down that he is not here to confess his own feelings to her, but at the same time, he pretty much has her convinced that she wants _this_ more than anything else, and now that she believes that, she has to consider if it is worth it to give herself over to him for the moment, even if that might be the only thing that she ever gets.

But she is stupid, so of course she will take what she can get here and now, not thinking about the possible consequences, and not considering her own dignity when it comes to having the chance to spend even a little bit of time with him. Maybe she is so foolishly romantic that she thinks one time will be enough to change his mind about her. That hope will only make it all the more fun to crush her, once she realizes that he has only taken advantage of her.

“I just don’t know what I’m doing, Avery. You’re going to have to be the one teaching _me_ some things this time,” she says, and he has to compose himself before he can speak again. To think that she would find herself in such a situation, and still act so cocky about her own abilities! It takes all that he has not to snap at her then and there, knowing that _this_ will be much more satisfying, and much more _rewarding_ once all is said and done.

“Then allow me to teach you. You know, things would probably be a lot easier for you if you let the adults handle more things for you,” he replies. “Don’t you think you’re a little young to be out doing so much, all on your own? It could do you some good, letting _me_ take care of you for a little while.”

Now, he can see her defenses go down entirely, because he can read her like a book. No matter how far she has come on her own, she is still a child, and she still needs someone to depend on, even if she would never admit it. She makes herself so easy to take advantage of, and he gives her no further chance to reconsider before he pulls her into another kiss, as he pulls at the shorts of her uniform.

Gloria no longer hesitates, letting him do whatever he wants with her, so eager to let someone else take control for a little while, after doing so much on her own. Whatever uncertainty that she may have, she simply puts into his hands, glad to be able to rely entirely on an adult again, making it so very easy for Avery to do whatever he wishes with her. The naive girl lets him break the kiss to strip her down, blushing and reflexively trying to cover herself before dropping her arms, trying to be brave for him.

Sitting back on his bed, he has her sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around her from behind, feeling just how small she seems, in comparison to him. She whimpers when he brushes a thumb over her nipple, causing her to squirm in his lap. Gloria doesn’t have much to offer up here, but he doesn’t mind that at all, honestly preferring it, loving just how small she is in every regard.

Another hand drops between her legs, which really sets her squirming, not sure how to react to the feelings bubbling up in her as Avery begins to show her just what it is she _really_ wants from him. Whether she wanted it or not, she certainly will be the time he is done teasing her, working her up until she is desperate for it. He is starting to get pretty worked up himself, glad that he will not have to be patient for much longer. Just as long as he starts to make it seem like he is concerned for her comfort and pleasure, it does not matter if he eventually abandons that entirely, to focus only on himself.

“There we go, isn’t that nice? Isn’t that just what you wanted?” he asks, and she whimpers in response, not giving him a real answer, but he will accept it as a positive, no matter what she may be trying to say to him. “Like I said, you just need to rely on me for a little while. I can take _good_ care of you.”

Groping at one of her small breasts, working a gentle finger inside of her, he listens to her soft whimpers and delicate moans, her body growing warmer and warmer as she squirms in his grasp, not sure what to make of all of this, not sure how to process any of it. She is completely his now, and he leans down, nibbling on her ear as he does.

“How does that feel? Do you think you’re ready for more, dear?” he murmurs, and she gives a little shudder.

“I-I...I don’t know, I’ve never…”

“Never felt this good before? Don’t worry, it’s supposed to feel like that. Just leave everything to me. I’m sure you’re plenty ready now, if you feel that good,” he replies, putting words in her mouth before she can say anything for herself. She trusts him, trusting him with all of his experience, to explain her feelings for her, to understand things for her even when she does not understand them herself.

Avery moves her, making her turn around so that she can straddle his lap, pushing his own shorts down first. Holding onto Gloria, he can see the uncertainty in her face, but at the same time, there is excitement there. She wants this now, whether she did when they started or not, and even if she is nervous about what is to come, she is doing her best to hide that from him, trying to put on a brave face so that Avery does not stop. Of course, he has no intention of stopping now, and even if she were fighting him at this point, he would still go through with it, having come too far to give up on his plans now.

Whether she loves it or hates it, whether she loves him or hates him, by the time this is over, he will be satisfied with himself, because, even if he can’t defeat her in any other way, he can at least show her their differences in these mattes. He can put her in her place like this, even if it’s the only way. If she does not hate him this time, then he will keep forcing it and forcing it, pushing her harder until she understands how outclassed she is, and until she is terrified, until she understands what it is that adults are capable of, that a child like her would never be able to keep up with.

Avery is just a little bit rougher than necessary when he pulls her down on his cock, delighting in the pained scream as she is nearly impaled on him, so tight and inexperienced, all for him. She whimpers, trying to hold back her noises of pain, trying to catch her breath and prove herself, and he rests his hands on her hips, feigning concern as he asks, “Was that a little bit too much for you?”

“N-no, I…” she tries to say, but she isn’t even able to finish whatever lie she has in mind before she is whimpering again. He wants to give her a gentle, reassuring smile, to make her think that he is still in her corner, but before he can stop himself, his lips are already curling into the menacing smirk that he has been fighting this whole time.

“Are you sure about that? Are you sure this whole thing isn’t too much for you?” he asks, before giving a rough thrust, and for a moment, he has to catch his breath, moaning as he starts to lose himself in the pleasure. He may have needed this more than he thought, maybe not just with Gloria, maybe just in general, but he’s been waiting for the right moment to strike with her, with no interest in anyone else. His revenge has been all that has been on his mind, and now, he is at least glad to be able to _enjoy_ it.

When he does manage to catch his breath, now fucking her with a steadier rhythm, one that is still likely painful for her, but not so intense that he can’t speak, he says, “You remember what we talked about earlier, don’t you? You and I both know that you’re much too young to _really_ be able to look after yourself. That’s why you wanted to let an _adult_ handle things for you, isn’t it? Problem is, you’re so young and stupid and so very naive that you trusted _me_ , when I was only looking out for myself.”

She whimpers, looking at him with wide eyes before wincing at another rough thrust, unable to find her voice to question him and his intentions. There is some hurt in her eyes, but more than that, there is confusion. The stupid child really can’t understand why he would say such things to her, why he would set her up to hurt her in the first place. There is no doubt in Avery’s mind that he is giving her exactly what she deserves. His hands drift up from her hips, digging his nails into her shoulders, raking them down her back, and she lets out a sharp cry.

“Oh, did you actually _like_ that part?” he asks, not expecting any answer either way. “You’re probably loving all of this, even knowing that you’re in over your head. You’re probably even a little bit excited to be in over your head. You’re not used to that, are you, Gloria?”

He won’t be able to keep up his one-sided conversation for much longer now, his own lust pushing him to fuck her faster, scratching up and down her back as he does. This is more than just revenge for him, because it is a reward, because it is the sort of thing that he has been secretly pining for, for so very long. In the time that he spent plotting, he could have taken any number of lovers, but he kept his focus on Gloria, because once he had it in his head that he would be able to bed a girl like her- the sort that he really wants- nothing else held any sort of appeal. Her small frame, her tiny shoulders and flat chest, her innocent eyes, her youth… _this_ is what he wants, and this is what makes this plot worth every risk that may come with it.

He does not expect her to actually get off this time. Though he did spend some time working her up and preparing her for it, he figured that once he lost himself to his own desires, and once he stopped caring about whether she hurt or not, that she would soon lose anything that had been built up, and simply be glad for it to be over. He certainly does not expect to feel the sudden spasms, to hear her gasp and cry out, head thrown back as she comes even before he does, never thinking to ask permission, because he never told her she had to. After all, he never thought that she would have the chance.

And Avery is left no chance to think about this, or what it could mean, before he is joining her, pushed over the edge and crying out, jerking his hips up into her one last time as he comes. The pleasure that washes over him is like nothing that he has ever felt before, and he knows that that is entirely due to his choice of partner. At the time, he had not considered how this might effect his opinion of Gloria; even now, he does not want to consider that it could be changing.

Whatever the case, she will reveal how much she hates him soon enough, and he will finally have the satisfaction of beating her in some way. Then she will never want anything to do with him again, her crush completely quashed, and Avery can hopefully deal with having her out of his hair forever.

Gloria stays on his lap for longer than he expects, and he is too worn out to fight it when she allows herself to slump forward on him, instead helping hold her in place. The two remain like this for some time, as both try to catch their breath, as he finally begins to wonder what it means that she has not pulled away in disgust, and why he is starting to hope that she doesn’t, why he is starting to want her to stay right there, where he can keep her close.

“Do you really hate me?” she asks, breaking the silence after a long while. Avery has two options now. The first is telling her that he does, breaking her heart in the process, and helping her understand that he took advantage of her, that she threw her first time away on someone who did not care a bit about her, achieving his revenge right then and there. The second is to keep at it a little while longer, playing with her feelings so that he can take advantage of her a few more times, and _then_ break her heart, and more than likely do a lot more damage than he would if he went through with the first option.

He tells himself that it is the second option when he says, “I have very complicated feelings for you, you must understand that. But as for hatred, well…I’d say I don’t hate you anymore than the average rival. It’s easy to get carried away in the moment, however.”

She thinks about this, and he watches the gears turning, not needing to be able to read minds to see that she is not sure if she believes him, and that she is not sure if she should. He tells himself that if she leaves now, it is no big deal, because his revenge is achieved even if it is not drawn out. The first option exists for a reason, after all. But then, Gloria nods and says, “I think I understand.”

If she knows that he is lying, if she knows that he is playing her, and still chooses to stay by his side, just for the chance to be close to him again, what does that say about her? She would be stupid enough to fall for his lies in the first place, but much more stupid to see the truth and decide to follow through with it anyway. He doesn’t understand how it is that this girl, stronger than him in every regard, can see the ugliest sides of him and still want to give him a chance, can still want to do more for him than anyone else ever has, even when he is _trying_ to do right by them, and trying to do his very best to prove himself.

He doesn’t know what it says about him, that he might reconsider his whole plan from the start, while he continues to play along, giving Gloria what he has convinced her that she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
